videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenzen
Zenzen, stylized ZenZen, is a tenth-generation home console released by SeventhHeaven. Announced during a press conference in 2023, it was released on the 10th January 2025, a year before it was scheduled to be released in 2026. It contends with Sony's Playstation X, Microsoft's Xbox Three, Nintendo's ICE and Apple's iRex. In 2017, SeventhHeaven made it's debut in the handheld gaming market with it's handheld console; the 7Si. However, a year after the 7Si became commercially available, SeventhHeaven began drafting ideas for its debut in the home console gaming market. Ideas originally were based around VR, but later changed to incorporate VR, a Blu-Ray player, playing CDs and obviously games. The console was made in to a project and so the company began to plan all the details. Additional Hardware ZMotion Controller A motion sensor controller inspired by the Wii's gaming controller. Dempagumi XPerion The default controller that comes with the ZenZen. Looks much like the Dualshock 3 controller but with several obvious differences. Zenzen Dimension On December the 15th 2025, SeventhHeaven released a Virtual Reality headset to be compatible with the ZenZen console. The headset featured a display with 4K resolution, stereoscopic 3D, 9DoF and unwarped output to any local screen via Arcology. ZenZen Sensor ZenZen Sensor is a motion sensing input device/webcam style peripheral for the ZenZen console. It works with no controller, although the ZMotion controller also works with it instead of the standard ZMotion Sensor. Release Japan The ZenZen was released on the 10th January 2025 in most electronic stores and at online retailers. On it's launch date, SeventhHeaven also celebrated it's 10th anniversary and so at the Asian Headquarters of the company in Ometesando, fireworks were launched to celebrate the occasion. Three SeventhHeaven shops opened on this date as well, and set off fireworks at the locations of these shops. The console sold 2.8million copies on the first day of release. United States of America In the United States, the ZenZen was released on the 11th January 2025 and sold 1.1million copies on the first day of release. SeventhHeaven released it at their stores and online, however it was also being sold at most other online retailers. It was exclusive on the high street to SeventhHeaven's shop. South Korea On the 12th January 2025 and sold 990,000 copies on the first day. On the same day, SeventhHeaven opened it's first official shop in Lotte World Mall in Seoul. It was only released in SeventhHeaven stores and online on Amazon and in selected online game retailers. The South Korean shop closed later in the week due to high customer demand, but low stock, with only one million in stock for the entire week. Europe The ZenZen was released on the 15th January 2025 and opened 16 shops, throughout the continent, with 6 in the United Kingdom, 3 in France, 2 in Germany, 1 in Italy, 1 in Czech Republic, 1 in Spain, 1 in Russia and 1 in Poland. Fireworks were set off in Surrey at the companies global headquarters. The console was released at Tesco, Carrefour, SeventhHeaven and GAME. It was released at most good retailers online. 1.7million copies were sold on the first day Other Countries *China: 720,000 copies sold on first day. *Australia: 640,000 copies sold on first day. *Canada: 600,000 copies sold on first day. *United Arab Emirates: 360,000 copies sold on first day. *Brazil: 280,000 *Taiwan: 200,000 copies sold on first day. *African Continent: 160,000 copies sold on first day. Trailer Category:Consoles